Misukai
by Cherryqueen567
Summary: Mizuki, a narutard, suddenly finds her self in Sakura's body at the beginning of Naruto. She embarks on a quest to find a certain blonde artitst. Summary by R.L BlackRose. TNX! AND R&R PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ
1. Chapter 1

_**Misukai**_

_Summary: My name is Mizuki. I'm a huge fan of the cartoon by name Naruto. I love everybody from them, except Sasuke and Hinata. But mostly I adore the Akatsuki and Sakura. And then one day I found myself in the pinkette's body and the show starts from the last day in the academy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of their characters, guys. But if I did, ooh, the Akatsuki would be alive and they would a certain hot kunoichi with pink hair, bebe!_

_**By the way guys I am a critic myself but I don't like when people say that I have some grammar mistakes. I mean I'm just a Mongolian girl who goes to a RUSSIAN school, so please don't be soooooo harsh on me. Besides it's my first deisaku.**_

_**And I would really appreciate if you guys would R&R my "Naruto charactres songs". It's 'charactres' because my fingers slept. And it does have some grammar mistakes too.**_

**Chapter one**

My name is Mizuki. I'm a big fan of the show "Naruto". I admire Sakura and it just pisses me when people say that she is useless. I mean why didn't Masashi Kishimoto end her life when she was fighting Sasori? Or why didn't he let that Uchiha bastard kill her? Well anyway let's get to the point. She is NOT useless.

I was dreaming about myself kicking Sasuke's ass. I swayed my fist in my dream and I fell down. I groaned. Great, another day starts for me by falling out of my bed. When I opened my eyes I became very, _very_ suspicious. This room isn't one of my belongings. First of all, my laptop is missing. Secondly, my mirror is right in front of the bed, as if I would just get up and look at it.

Holy God! I do _not _have _pink _hair. And I don't have jade-green eyes. Uh oh, I'm in Sakura's body. Wait, why is her hair long?

"Sakura! The academy is soon starting!" said some kind of a high-pitched voice. Oh, I understand. The show must have started somehow.

I grinned. Oh, just wait Sasuke.

_XOXOXO_

I was in the academy and begging if Naruto would sit in my place.

"Sakura-chan, why do you want _me_ to sit _there_?" he hesitated. I won't hide that he is saying the same thing for the twentieth time.

"Ok, ok," I told him. Of course if I said that I'd kiss him, he would sure sit there… but I need to get myself and Sakura stronger, so I can join the Akatsuki and be with Dei-kun. "Hey, Ino!" I yelled. "You wanna sit with Sasuke-teme?"

I tried not to giggle when I saw that teme's expression, but I failed miserably.

"Forehead, are you alright?" she asked, confused about my suggestion.

"Of course and I need your help with something, so let's go to the bathroom," I said with a friendly smile. Even though that my blonde friend doubted, she followed me.

"Okay Forehead, drop the act," she told me, when we came to the restroom.

"Ino, Ino, Ino," I shook my head. "I'm over him. And I want you to-"

"I said drop the act! I know that this is one of your little tricks to make him more interested in you," the blonde cut me.

"Ino-pig, I am telling you that I am _so_ not interested in him anymore! I have a completely different crush with a guy who is in Iwa! And I want you to cut my hair so you can have proof!" her eyes widened and full of tears. I wondered if I said something painful to her, because I want to be friends with her… though I don't want to break someone's heart when I leave. I was very surprised when I was pulled into a bone-crushing embrace. I could feel the tears flowing from her eyes.

"Sa-Sakura, d-do you even *sob* know how much I wanted to be *sob* be *sob* FRIENDS AGAIN!" even more tears escaped her beautiful blue orbs. The same liquid betrayed me as I returned the hug. "Why haven't you told me that before?" she said

"Maybe I didn't have enough courage or maybe I wasn't still over that teme yet."

We embraced one more and she began to cut my hair. Now it looked like it supposed to in shipuuden.

"It suits you, Forehead," she said with a smirk. I returned it and gave her the "thank you" look. "You know what? I think some other fan girl can sit beside him, 'cuz I don't want this friendship to screw up again," a small smile crept its way to her gorgeous face. I nodded. I really don't want to get a cold shoulder from her. Since I can't see him by now, she'll remind me of him. My heart ached, when I tried to imagine myself leaving her. It might be a real pain in the ass.

_XOXOXO_

When we came to the classroom, everybody was staring at us. Well, mostly me. Naruto came running to me and yelled.

"SAKURA-CHA~N!" he dashed towards me. "You look pretty with your hair like that," I giggled at his comment and his goofy grin. My reaction must have shocked for what Sasuke looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Sakura," he said with his disgusting smooth, low voice that I hated so much. "Are-"

"Don't talk to me. And yes I _am_ okay; actually I pity myself for being one of your useless fan girls, since I know what's your life goal and everything about the Uchiha clan." I came so close to him in a blink and whispered into his ear. "Even the reason why Ita-_kun_ killed his clan and why he left you alone," a dark, creepy smile formed on my face, making Naruto sweat drop (A/N: anime style). Sasuke shivered. And his expression became unreadable, blanker than ever, but I knew that he wanted to rip my head off for calling his hatred person with the suffix _–kun_.

"Call him like that again and I'll-"he was cut by me again.

"You'll what? Rip my head off?" I scoffed. "You can't, even if we'll spar here and now, I'll rip _your_ head off. And I said that do _not_ talk to me, ugh, how should I bring it into your thick scull, teme?" I returned my attention to the fan girls. "So who wants to sit with the Uchiha loser?" I jumped from my place when I sensed that he was jumping to me.

"Tsk, tsk, teme. You should mask your chakra sometimes." Before he could lounge another attack to me I appeared in front of him and him a chakra infused punch. I smirked, so watching the show gave me some knowledge, huh?

Everybody gulped, seeing Sasuke fly away. Naruto and Ino were wide eyed.

"Naruto, did you do this?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"No, Iruka-sensei it was me, he tried to attack me and I dodged it and then I thought that a little lesson would help him to disguise his chakra," another dark smile made its way to my face when the teacher gulped.

"Sakura, only one person can do this. Do you know how hard it is to-"

"To give a chakra infused punch. The person who uses it is one of the legendary Sannins, Tsunade, also known as the best medic," I ended up for him.

Everyone just stared at me wide-eyed. What? Anyone can find that kind of knowledge from books. Anyways I went to sit with Ino.

"Ok then kids, I'm going to read the names of students who are put in teams," he went saying random names. "Team seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha."

I was ready for this but I kept wondering how Ino would react. I stole a glance to Naruto who was grinning and to Sasuke who was… disgusted. Another cold-hearted smile appeared on my face. Sasuke Uchiha, I'll make your life would be living hell; you can believe me on that one.

_XOXOXO_

"Ok, now it's you guys turn," Kakashi said after introducing himself. (A/N: guys since I don't remember everything in detail so I'll just skip them, ok?). After Naruto it was my turn.

"Sakura Haruno. I love art, trainings, pink things and I also love a certain blond who is _not_ in this team. I hate all the Uchihas except Ita-kun and I hate it when people say I'm weak and all, and that considers that I hate to be weak. My life goal is… if you will ever find out about it you will be…_ dead_," I finished with an evil smile of mine.

_XOXOXO_

After the 'meeting' I was at the training ground. If I'm going to join the Akatsuki, I must be strong. I kept smashing the ground when _he_ came to talk to me. Yack!

"Sakura, what's wrong with you? Weren't you supposed to be on cloud nine that you're in the same team with me?"

"Why should I, when you're planning to leave Konoha after the chuunin exam? Why should I, when someday you'd come to take my life? Why should I, when all you would do to me is hurt me? Face it Uchiha, from today on, I'm over you. I'm not that little girl who pays all of her attention to make you interested in me. No Uchiha, I'm not the same and I'll never be. There is one person who I love for real. He is capable enough to return that feeling for me. He is not like you. When he was a child everyone, every_ child_ hated him. But the funny part is that he hates your brother too."

He looked confused. "You mean Naruto?"

I chuckled. Of course he wouldn't know him. "No, Uchiha, told you that that certain blond is not on the team," my expression changed into seriousness. "Deidara," and with that I left.

_XOXOXO_

It was that bell test. This one would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Misukai**_

A/N: Well, me back with the second chapter. And some people asked me why i don't like Hinata so much. Well, she kinda stutters to much and it's annoying to me. No offence guys. And well, me just not her fan. Nooooooow i can't say how long is this thing because my little sister crushed my laptop so i'm writing it on my phone. Aaaaaaaaaand now to the story.

CHAPTER TWO

And now it's the bell test. Nice.

"Begin," Kakashi said. Of course Naruto was in his lake-thingy and Sasuke jumped back. I just stayed where i was, grinning mischievelisly.

"Well Sakura, i didn't expect you to stay. I thought u would just hide in the bushes like Sasuke. Is it because you have a plan or us it that you are just like Naruto?" A twitch appeared on my face. No way he is compairing me to Naruto. Well then, Kakashi. Let us start the 'fight'.

I ran towards him and he smirked under his mask, while i was just laughing my evil laugh inside me. When i appeared in front of him he took a step back, as if he thought i was going to punch or kick him. Too bad because that wasn't my plan. I gave a chakra infused punch to the ground and it made my sensei fall. While i took my time and made a little puppet which drains a part of the person's chakra. It turned faint pink and then i made a few needles of chakra. Yes. Its almost like voodoo. And i practised it home. I took a needle and put it in the dolls right hand. The jounin winced in pain just making my smirk into a smile. A dark one in fact. I moved the doll's hand into its left side (A/N: i think there are the bells) to get the object. His hand moved the same direction as it has its own life and mind. When Kakashi reached the bells his eyes grew wider in alert. Now i had a grin on my face. Yes, it's still that creepy one, which scares the heck out of Naruto. I moved the doll as if it was handing me the bell, so as my dear sensei handed me them.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei," i said politely and took the present.

There is one left. One. I wonder whom i'm going to help. Wait! Why on Earth am i thinking about that. Of course i'll help Naruto. I want to see how Sasuke will end up in the academy. Right then the blond came from 'lake' with many of his copies. I took his distraction and changed into Naruto's form and attacked Kakashi.

Puff! Puff!

Ugh, these sounds are driving me nuts! Though he wasn't able to see me i was able to give him a punch. Without chakra. Want to avoid suspicion.

I saw it. The last bell was there. So loose!

Shit! I tripped over one of his clones. But it didn't vanish, so this must be the real one.

I felt something in my mouth.

Yack! The last bell was in my MOUTH! Ewww!

_It's SO not our day!_

'Ummm, who the hell are you?'

_Inner-Mizuki! CHA!_

I spit out the bell and handed to Naruto the cleaner one. After the smoke was clear me and the blond were standing next to him and jingling our prize. Kakashi's eyes widened. Then i think i saw him smile under his mask.

"Good job, guys," he said, "Since only you two were capable enough to get them i guess Sasuke will be going to the academy. But let's feed him first." I laughed.

Boy, Sasuke Uchiha is going BACK to the academy.

"But! Let's make him WATCH us eat," i could imagine him with an evil grin on his face. It suits him.

Here we were. Eating. Sasuke's tummy grumbled. Well, even though i don't like him, i AM a human. So i gave my food to him. Even though, Kakashi said that we must not feed him.

"Here. I'm not hungry. And besides i'm on a diet," i said. Naruto and Sasuke were staring at me, dumbfounded.

"But i'm not feeding you. Let Naruto do that."

A huge hurrican-like thing came and Kakashi's face was right in front of me. Making me yelp in surprise.

"You... Pass."

What the hell? I guess it was clear on my face so he explained.

Yeah, yeah. Now i remember. We mustn't obey his 'don't feed him'. Well the thing is that i couldn't watch the episode fully. Hehe.

"Sakura," he said in a serious tone. "I need to talk to you... Alone," he added when Naruto's ears came close. Well, that sure did freak me out.

"Well, what is it sensei?" i asked him.

"You used that... technique on me. When you tried to get the bell. How did you do it? I haven't seen that kind of things. First when i saw that you were makong a puppet i thought it was an original oke but it seemed to be different because there wasn't any strings. Then i saw you with some strange chakra-like glowing needles. And i thought you were going to attack me with them but instead you put them in your doll's right arm and some foreign pain came to ma right jand as well. Soon you moved you doll with chakra strings and i thought you were moving my arm. But i saw no strings. How is that possible?" he lookes very confused and lost in his thoughts. I smirked.

"Well Kakashi-sensei. It's voodoo. The doll you saw is a puppet with you chakra's example and i can make contact with it AND your body. Which means that i can make you use any technique i want you to, so as move your body. And the strange glowing needles are te needles that i made from my chakra. To make you move i had to make contact with your body," he nodded.

"Sakura, but that doll was blue but it turned into a faint pink color. Why did it do that?"

"Well, that is a sign that it has an example of your chakra," and with that i left. I need to train.

A/N: I don't know if it is short or so. But i wanted to update this one so badly. I had one on the laptop but... You heard about its funeral. I must warn you that chapter three migh be late. Anyways... R&R! Love,

Cherryqueen567.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Misukai**_

A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! My Mom and Dad bought me a computer for my laptop. I hope it won't die again. Anywayyyyyyyyys… I'll try to repair the second chapter. By the way, me gonna skip the mission that captures that kitty cat so to Zabuza Momochi! Aaaaaaand thank you all for your reviews! ^-^ ! TO DA STORY, BEBE!

CHAPTER THREE

"You call that a mission?" Naruto screamed. "I'm _not_ taking that!"

Ok, the explanation: the Hokage wanted to give us some crap and I really do agree with Naruto, so he is protesting. We are ninja for crying out loud. And ninja _don't _clean the house _or_ do shopping.

"Ok, then how about a C-ranked mission?" the Hokage said.

"Ok," I agreed. I knew this one… the bridge-builder.

Well, here we are, in front of Zabuza Momochi.

"And you all call yourselves as ninjas?" he said. "You all haven't even-"he was cut off by me.

"Well, if you're saying that a real ninja must at least kill somebody," I grinned. "Then today is my lucky day," he scoffed which pissed me off badly.

"You? Kill me? Give me a break! I don't pick up some fights with little girls like you, pinky."

"Then _I _fight with men and beat the crap out of them, Zabuza."

Hmm… ok, I'll fight with Sakura's power then with my voodoo's. I hope I'll be able to kick Haku's ass too.

I made three clones of mine. He chuckled.

"That's not gonna work, Girlie," I smirked.

Sometimes Sakura's innocent look is just the best cover in the world. I hid in the bushes while my clones were attacking him. They gave him normal punches while he dodged them with ease. Then my smirk turned into a smile. An evil one, too. Ninja rule number two: do not show your back to the enemy.

I run to him but soon stopped. Shit, he disappeared and the place was full of mist. A low chuckling was heard behind me.

"Girl, never show your back to your enemy," I jumped back but one of his clones caught me. "You should have listened to me, Pinky."

_PUFF!_

The clone was missing and instead a kunai dropped to the ground.

"How dare you touch Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a deadly tone. "You will pay!" he started to attack him with kunais and shurikens, while I jumped back.

Hmmm. I wonder if I can make chakra strings. It should be easy since I can make little chakra dolls and needles. I concentrated my chakra to my fingers and voila! It worked. I wrapped Zabuza with them.

"Naruto! Use your Rasengan and finish him off!" I yelled.

"Sakura-chan, what's a Rasengan?" he asked innocently.

Shit! I totally forgot that he hadn't learnt it yet. Suddenly some kunais came flying and _cut my chakra strings_! I looked up and saw Sasuke.

"You Teme! Do you know how hard it was to at least catch him!" I yelled. But when I looked to the place that Zabuza supposed to be… it was too late. Dammit! He was on a tree branch at least 10 feet away.

"Pinky, I underestimated you. But we will soon meet again," he vanished with his mist.

"Uchiha," I said with so much venom. "Just… just watch your back and make sure to not be in my way."

He scoffed. "Yeah right. Like you can at least land a kick on me," ok, now I was really, _really _pissed. I jumped at him and landed a chakra infused kick yelling:"Why you _TEME_!"

My kick left a big crater, its radius at least four feet. After the dust was cleared I looked at the place where Sasuke-teme should but I found nothing. But I found him with Kakashi-sensei, right next to my art…_ un_harmed. A twitch appeared on my face.

When they looked at my masterpiece they sweat dropped.

"Haruno!" teme yelled. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Tch. Your skull is so thick, Uchiha," I answered him with venom clear in my voice.

"Really, Sasuke-teme. You should know better. I mean, she warned you, but you just ignored it. I thought you were much better than that. You know the first rule in the academy, right?" teme shook his head. "What? You don't know the rule of 'How to Survive in Konoha Academy? The first rule is: Beware of Sakura Haruno if she is pissed or angry."

"Well, I didn't need that rule of you guys, since she is my fan girl," he said.

Oh, wasn't the great Uchiha very talkative today. And his new character is totally pissing me off. I dashed to him with the speed of lightning and put my favorite kunai to his throat, hoping to get some blood on it.

"I am _not __**your **__**fan girl**_anymore," I whispered dangerously into his ear. I felt him gulp. "And if you are going to be on my way, next time Kakashi-sensei won't be there. And I do _not_ have any type of a feeling to you. Remember that you are my enemy. And you won't be able to do anything to make us more than that."

I let go of the kunai and smiled my sweetest smile.

"Well, what are we waiting? Let's go!" I said.

They sweat dropped again.

_XOXOXO_

When Sakura was out of sight, Naruto came running to his comrade.

"Sasuke-teme," the blond said.

"What now, dobe?" from the tone he was using you could tell that he was very annoyed.

"Do you wonder what happened to Sakura-chan? I mean she's so nice to me, not that I complain, just it's so suspicious and she stopped being so annoying and all, well, to you I mean. But most of all… she became so bloodthirsty," he visibly shuddered. The thought of this Sakura was creeping him out.

"Now, that you mentioned it, I guess you are right. But," he looked at the form of a pinkette talking and laughing with the bridge builder. "I wonder what happened to her."

Meanwhile, they didn't see that a white-haired pervert was listening to their little chat. The subject must have been very interesting for him to put away his ero book.

"Maybe," he scared the heck out of his teammates. "It has something to do with that certain blond she loves. Does anyone have any ideas?" Naruto and Sasuke both were lost in their thoughts until Sasuke's yes grew wide and Kakashi said:" Well, Sasuke?"

"When she was training she said something like she is over me and also she mentioned about that blond that never had friends," Naruto started to grin, hoping the pinkette's new crush would be him. However Sasuke saw his reaction and pouted (A/N: certainly, can you imagine Sassy _pouting _at _Naruto_? Anyways to the story). "But when I said is it Naruto, she laughed a bit and said another name… Dei… Deijan or something like that," now it was for the copy-ninja to drift into his thoughts.

_XOXOXO_

When we arrived at the bridge builder's house Kakashi told us that we are going to train. Since I showed him my chakra control I hope we will do something else than just tree-climbing. My teammates were surprisingly quiet. I wonder what on Earth happened to them, especially Naruto. He isn't the anti-social type. And I was surprised to see that sensei wasn't reading his pervy books.

I went upstairs and found the white-haired man and asked him if we are going to train. My words must have pulled him out of his lala-land.

"Ah, sure, Sakura. Would you mind calling the others?" he asked. Of course, I was eager to get stronger, so I nodded.

"Tell them to be at the front yard," he added.

"Naruto! Teme!" I yelled. Saying the young Uchiha's name just disgusts me so I'd rather call him 'teme'.

"What, Haruno," that yacky tone said behind me.

"Tell Naruto to come to the front yard so we can start the training. And you should come, too, if you wish to kill Ita-kun which is your dream," I remained my cool expression.

Ugh! Because of that bastard Dei exploded himself, hoping tht his masterpiece would take Sasuke's life away, because of him, Ita-kun allowed teme to kill himself. A tear escaped me. And I guess Sasuke-teme saw it.

"Ne Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Is it teme? What he did to you?" he is so nice and caring.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rubbed small circles on my back. It really _is_ comforting.

After good five minutes he asked.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"It's…" I can't tell him that Sasuke will soon kill Dei and his brother. He'll get suspicious. "It's nothing, Naruto-kun. Just… just forget about it."

A/N: ok. The reason I'm not using the bridge builder's name is because… I DO NOT KNOW IT! So please be nice and tell it to me if you guys know it. By the way, for now Naruto may seem weak and it might be pissing you off but wait 'till the next fight. Zabuza will come and try to fight with Sakura but …. (Skip skip skip skip) somehow Kakashi will get injured and NARUTO WILL BE IN HIS ONE-TAILED FORM! Me not gona tell more. ^-^ R&R!

Love,

Cherryqueen567.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Misukai**_

**A/N: ok, so hi guys. Sorry for not updating for so long but I had to do very annoying things to make my Dad get my computer here. And I would really appreciate if someone would be my Beta Reader. Aaaaaaand 5511narusaku4eva and I are in countryside and I'm lucky enough that I have my wifi here so I'm the only one to update this summer. Sooo I would like to thank JestieUchiha and 5511narusaku4eva for reviewing my EVERY SECOND CHAPTER! You guys are encouraging me to keep writing this, and I was wondering if you guys would like a MultiSaku. BUT! Instead of Naruto, Sasuke (Yack!) and others me gonna use Ichigo, Ishida and others. Or I can make it as a DeiSaku but with the same plot. Anyways, DO NOT FORGET ABOUT THE BETA READER!**

_**Disclaimer: guys just put here the original disclaimer about how I do not own Naruto and its characters and how it sucks, plus, that if I did then the whole thing would be DeiSaku.**_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Ok, it's so stupid that after what I showed to Kakashi-sensei he told me to be with Tazuna-san (YAY! Thanks to a great writer named Thousand Spirited Birds I got his and his family's name!). Though he wasn't going out of the house, I got to babysit Inari. The boy seemed so… so alone.

"Inari," I said to him. He was in his room, all alone, sitting next to the window. "Why are so upset?"

"It's not your problem, so don't butt in," ok, that was rude.

"Inari, I'm trying to help, so stop being rude. You might not believe me, but… I miss my parents… my _real_ parents," this seemed to catch the little boy's attention.

"You mean, you were adopted? Then from what clan are you?" I saddened at his questions. Really, what would you say to this little boy? Will you just say: well, I'm a whole different person, I have short black hair and bloody-red eyes and I somehow got transported here? Or will you make something close to the truth?

Well, I personally am choosing the second choice.  
>"My mom and dad died when I was six years old… then my nowadays parents adopted me. And I my new mom and dad were my old parents' good friends so I'm still from the Haruno clan," I guess it is true. Well, half-true though my parents are alive.<p>

"So you lost both of them?" I nodded. "I'm sorry," well, I guess he _does_ have some manners. I gave him a soft smile.

"Don't be. But do me a favor and don't tell anybody. My teammates don't know about it," he nodded. "So what's wrong with you?"

"My father, Kaiza, he tried to stop Gato too. But he failed and… lost his life," the boy ended with a whisper.

"Oh," that is all I said. 'Oh' was all I could say. Of course then he would feel miserable. "But, you know that loud voiced blond baka in my team, right? He lost both of his parents but he still has the spirit. Try to put a goal in your life and maybe then, your life might get better, Inari," I ended with an encouraging smile. His eyes, now full with hope, looked up to me… and smiled a bright smile the one that can melt ice.

"Hai, onee-sama!" we both giggled a bit. "But I don't know your name. Would you mind telling it to me, onee-sama?"

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno," and with that I waved a good-bye to him and left. I wonder what his life-goal is now. Though, I must train now. I must accomplish my own ambition.

_XOXOXO_

Meanwhile with the boys…

The blond and the ravenette panted. It won't work. It _fucking_ _**won't **__**work**_! They tried several times. But all they got was a few meters from the ground… nothing else.

"My, my," said the white-haired ero-sensei. "I bet if it would be Sakura, she would be at the top."

At these words the so-called teme growled. He hated that girl with pink hair. He hated her just like his brother…

_Maybe, _he thought _maybe I can spare with her… to prove that I'm stronger than her to her _(A/N: ok… that sounds funny).

_Flashback_

"_Uchiha," a pink-haired girl said with a disgusted voice, after finding a certain hatred person, training to reach his goal. The said boy, however, first shot a death-glare then smirked._

"_So, you still _are_ my fan girl," his smirk widened._

"_Shut up. I was just going to tell you that if you want to beat Itachi-kun so badly you must beat me first… he is one of those persons that I will not let them die!" her face became very, _very_ confident._

_End of the Flashback_

He drifted into his thoughts. His brother? One of those people that she will not let them get killed? Does she even _know_ him? Does she even know what kind of a scar he left to him?

But there was only one question that troubled him the most… what happened to the pink-haired-annoying-weak-girl?

"Oi, teme! Look how far Sakura-chan went!" he looked up in surprise. Yes, his teammate's kunai was high up there in the tree.

"Sakura, why won't you go to the top?" Kakashi asked.

"Simple, it's too troublesome," she eyed everybody. "Well, now what?"

It was obvious that she wanted more training. But the last sentence was the thing that caught everyone's attention.

"If nothing, I'm going to make some art and blow it…" the last word… no one heard it. Except for Sasuke's perky ears…

_She said 'un' _he mentally told himself.

The girl never loved or even touched art. She simply ignored it. But now? And what on Earth did she mean by _blowing it up_?

_XOXOXO_

_The battle… between Zabuza Momochi, Haku and Team 7_

The pinkette grinned. It was nice seeing and old 'friend' or should it be old 'friends' instead?

"Well there, Blossom. We meet again," a dark, bloodthirsty and a manly tone said.

"Nice to see you too, Zabuza-_kun_," I answered with the same tone. I put her hands on her pouch… where my new, _poisoned_ senbons were. She made them on purpose, to make their play a little fun. Because to take out your voodoo and kill it fast would be fun? Come on. Give me a break! I was a violent girl before, and I'm still the same girl… no matter what will happen to me. The boys who called me crazy used to get scars on themselves… the girls got to get seriously insulted. People saw me as a nice, harmless kid, but they were wrong. Because on the inside… wasn't I a demon.

"Let's get started, already," before I could say something else there was mist everywhere. I heard some faint footsteps; two poisoned senbons flew away from me.

"Agh!" at the sound of that sound, I gasped. It wasn't Zabuza who I caught… it was my own sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I yelled. "What were you doing there?"Oh man. This is really, _really _bad. I don't have the antidote for my poisons by now. Oh, shit!

"Sasuke-teme! Take Kakashi-sensei back to Tazuna-san's house! _NOW_!" I guess the way I screamed made him to take my orders so he took the white-haired jounin and disappeared into the mist… with my clone. I don't believe he is strong enough to take out someone like Zabuza.

A dark chuckle was heard behind me. Yes, he heard me, and now, he is here to take me down… not like that will happen. I took out one of my senbons and stuck them to his knees.

_PUFF!_

Shit! I hate his little tricks! But… I must say that he is a powerful opponent.

"Come on, Zabuza! Let's start the real fight!" from the tone I was using, you could say that I was really annoyed.

God! I wish I could use my voodoo doll. But I can't, which sucks! This mist/fog is blocking his chakra, so it won't be able to drain it.

Again, some faint footsteps were heard; I began to grow more defensive. Finally! I can feel his presence, though it is still not enough to drain from.

_CLASH!_

That was the sound which was heard when two metals met. My kunai and his enormous sword. On one hand I held my doll, so I blocked him with the other hand plus a little chakra. I started to make the senbons, because my weapon is already turning faint pink.

I frowned, seems like he saw my little toy.

"Pinky, you are really underestimating me, you know?"

_Hah! Yeah, right! By now I don't have any other weapons that are more powerful than this, Momochi_

_Hell yeah!_

"Zabuza, I think it is you who is underestimating me. When we fought that day, I only showed you half of my powers," with that I made three clones, and they held him.

I placed a senbon on the doll's heart and pushed it. The victim winced in pain.

"What, what is that-that thing?" I smirked at his condition.

"This little so-called-doll is my greatest weapon. And it is about to end your little worthless li-"

"Before you do the finishing touch, who are you?"

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno," and with that I shot a chakra string to the voodoo's heart and… well, he was gone. Now to make the antidote.

_Naruto's POV_

Where I was fighting, the fog was missing. This… man he was attacking me with several senbons… they all erased my clones. Now it was me and another copy of mine.

Gah! She, I mean _he_ is just avoiding my attacks and it _sucks_! Well, you just wait!

I made another pair of clones and turned myself into a big shuriken. One of me attacked Haku with the shuriken and he dodged it. Shit, I'm bleeding. Is this kid a senbon-master? I mean, he only attacks with them.

"How are you going to be Hokage, when you can't even beat me? Anyways, let's get this over with and I need to kill the pink girl."

Pink girl? _Pink girl_? How dare he say that he will kill Sakura-chan? Now this got me very, very mad.

Normal POV

Some kind of a chakra started to cover the blonde's body… a crimson chakra.

"What-what is happening?" the masked man said.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: aren't I a devil. Anyways, read and review and don't forget about the beta reader and PLZ GIVE ME AN IDEA WITH THE FIGHT! You see I'm not a big fan of Naruto; I adore Sakura and the Akatsuki so I don't pay him that big attention, so I don't know how to write good 'Naruto moves'. Oh and tell me if a I should write a NaruSaku AU fanfic.**

**Love,**

**Cherry.**


	5. Chapter 5

Misukai

A/N: so guys, missed me? Anyways, I'm so, so, _so_ sorry! You see, I every July go to Khentii cuz I'm uhhh… ill, till the last day of my life. But not like I'm dying! No! I'm ill with those you know, those uhhh… things that gets on your skin and all. Anyways I dunno if I'm actually writing it write but its called pseriaz. ANYWAYS… I think I might update while I'm in Singapore in my summer school on my _phone_ so wish me good luck with it.

Disclaimer: Ummm, guys, I don't own you all.*looks at Naruto characters which were cracking their knuckles.*

CHAPTER FIVE

Narrator's POV

Naruto threw some shurikens at him. Haku dodged with ease. At this time the blond thinking hard. He had to come up with a plan. He could use his Shadow Clone jutsu, but seeing his enemy's attacks, Naruto could easily tell that the missing-nin was a senbon master. Oh, how much he wished, he could mask his chakra like Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei. Even though, the plan was worth a try

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled, as several of his copies of him appeared while the blond himself turned into a kunai.

_PUFF!_

Ugh! He really needed to get used to that sound! It was simply driving him nuts! Half of his clones disappeared.

_Shit!_ He thought. He was running low on time. But… he won't let some shitty bastard get on his way to become the greatest Hokage ever.

"It won't work on me," the masked-nin threw a kunai at the clone that was holding me it puff-ed.

He growled. Naruto was taking pissed off to a whole new level.

Suddenly there were ices everywhere, built like a house. No… it wasn't ice. They were mirrors, with thousands of Hakus in it. And again millions of senbons flew at him. He got bruises almost everywhere.

"Gah! Why? Why are you helping him?" he demanded.

"I'm his weapon," Haku answered simply.

Naruto nearly sweat dropped. He just watched this cool show named "Soul Eater". There these people who turn into scythes, swords and all. Was he the weapon and that Zabuza-guy his meister?

"A weapon? You are just a shinobi right?"

Haku sighed. "Those days in my village people hated ninjas. But they despised shinobi with kekkei-genkai. They were instantly killed. My mother was one of those people who possessed one… she didn't tell anyone about it. She left the ninja world for once and for all and married my father. After a few years after my birth my mother saw that I have the kekkei-genkai and she feared. One day she dared to talk to me about it. But father heard the conversation. He told about it to the villagers and they killed her. But I was able to stay alive. Then Zabuza-san came. And thus I became his weapon," his voice was soft in the end, but it changed to cold and careless now. "And so to make my duties complete I must kill you then come back to Zabuza-san and kill your other friend."

Oh, wasn't Naruto pissed off. No, my mistake, wrong word. His blood was boiling. No way in hell will he let this cross dressing bastard kill him OR Sakura-chan. No way would he let this son of a bitch ruin the bond between him and the pinkette. Only now she started to show her nice side to him. Hell no.

Crimson chakra covered the boy's body. Fox-like ears and a tail.

"What-what are you?" Haku asked, as the blond changed. Whiskers getting longer, eyes from blue to red. Hell, he was acting like an animal too.

"Grrrrrr!" the blond growled. He could see his fangs getting longer.

Haku could say that his opponent's chakra was not the same. If this little boy is this powerful, how much strength did the pink-haired girl has? Would Zabuza-san be able to defeat her?

He quickly shoved that last thought to the back of his mind. Of course he will. Zabuza-san isn't that weak to be beaten by a little 12-13 year old girl.

He had only now noticed that he was bleeding. Haku was stabbed right through his gut. The ice-mirrors he made, they broke and fell. He could see Zabuza's dead body. That girl… she must be-

"Gah!" his opponent had hit him hard in the face. Haku was sure that he heard something in his jaw shatter.

"Naruto!" a female voice said.

And then… and then he fell into darkness seeing only some blur of pink and red…

Sakura's POV

No. if Naruto was going to kill someone, I want him to do that with_out_ the Kyuubi Jinchuuuriki's help. So, I simply knocked them both out.

Just when I was going to pick them up and head back to Tazuna-sama's and check on Kakashi-sensei… until I felt a strong chakra wave. Suddenly I was hit with so many emotions.

What if-what if it's Orochimaru and his man whore? What if it's Danzo  
>? What if it's someone from the roots? But… What if it is someone from the Akatsuki? What if it's Deidara?<p>

My eyes filled with hope and I quickly made a clone to take care of these two and went after the chakra signature.

I was sure that I was getting close. It was stronger and stronger…until it vanished. I searched/scouted the area twice before I lost hope.

"Who are you and why were following me, un?" I heard a familiar voice say. I almost squealed. But then my expression turned into curiosity from happiness. I looked back to him and saw that he wasn't wearing the Akatsuki cloak or the ring.

**(A/N: so guys I have one broken arm and my legs are broken but me still alive. Anyways, I the original version Dei is 3 years older than Sakura, but! On my version he is 2 years older than her. So that means he's 14, Sakura – 12. All other characters are in their own age. So stick with me here ^_^)**

"I said, who are you and why were you following me, un?" he demanded an annoyed look on his face. I couldn't help it. I giggled.

"Ok, add to my questions why you giggled, un."

"Your habit. It's funny." I pointed out to him with a grin. He was in complete shock.

Deidara's POV

I was in shock.

First of all, she said me saying is a habit. _Which is true!_ Not many people say that.

Secondly, she smiled. I never saw this warm, bright smile! The first smile that someone gave me… except my mom.

The next thing I knew was that she was next to me, reaching her hand out.

"I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno. And I was just scouting the area."

I was completely out of my mind and forgot about my bloodline limit. I reached out and shook her hand.

"Deidara, un."

Yep. It licked her. But… she didn't pull away. She didn't even gave any sight of 'OMG!' or 'WTH?'. She giggled.

"Nice to meet you, Dei-kun. I should be going now. My teammates may be worried."

I felt somehow a little bit disappointed. And absentmindedly said/whined,

"Do you have to?"

She giggled again and I swear, I never heard something more beautiful than that sound.

Suddenly, I felt something warm press to my cheeks. _She just kissed my cheek! _

"Can't let art wait for me, can I? After all art is a BANG. By the way, I like your hands; maybe if we will meet again, will you let me play with them?" I nodded absentmindedly. My mind was working right now. She has the same theory, _art is fleeting_. But when I regained control over myself, she was gone. There was only one cherry blossom. I grinned.

"I better see you or else."

**A/N: so. Ummm I have some change of plans here. You see, when it comes to fighting and training, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata Mizuki takes control over Sakura's body. On everything else like Ino, battle stance and romance Sakura comes out.**

**I think you guys can see the Light Sakura and the Dark Sakura. So light is herself and dark is Mizuki! ^_^ ! **

**Plz R&R 'memories in the rain'.**

**P.S. Working on its sequal requested by R.L BlackRose**

**Love,**

**Cherry**


	6. Chapter 6

**Misukai**

A/N: long time no see guys. Me in Singapore and its figgin HOT here! I wonder how I am living here for 2 weeks. I mean, I am dying here by just wearing my shortest shorts and my thinnest T-shirt AND an ice-cream but I'm already sweating! Anyways, me here to inform you all that there are two sequals for memories in the rain (Some angels are welcome in Hell; Reborn). Soooooo if I will get 20 reviews on this story I will write a bonus chapter - AKA one-shot – which contains major humor. Soooooo, PLEASE REVIEW! WITH WORDS EVEN THOUGH I ENJOY BEING FAVED STILL I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF IT! TO DA STOWYYYY

"Speaking"

Action

_Thinking _

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Naruto! Shut _up_! Will you?" I yelled. The blond was complaining about why I have knocked him out. But still, Kami [1] he won't shut the heck up.

"But Sakura-chan! I could-"

"Shut up Naruto. Or else I will kick you to the next century," Naruto gulped, hearing the evil voice and the threat. "Anyways, teme where is Kakashi-sensei?"

"… in his room," ugh! Sasuke is such an ass. I gave him my trademark smirk and left to the room that the white-haired perv is sent to.

Author POV

The pinkette left the two boys in their deepest confuse. The blond as always was frown-pouting. Though the Uchiha was looking to the pink hair that was left on the floor.

_She hasn't changed at all. The only difference is that she is less annoying now. _

_Flashback_

"_Ano, Sasuke-kun, would you like to go out with me?" the little pink-haired girl asked him. But the cold-hearted boy just glared at her and said,_

"_You're annoying."_

_End of Flashback_

_Sakura, what on Earth have happened to you? But still, I can see the fear in you of being left alone. _(A/N: sry if these thoughts are bullshit, but I need them and HELL WHY IS IT SO HARD ON BEING IN THE TEME'S MIND?)_ I_ _need to know what has happened to you… so I can fix you._

"Oi! Teme look!" the loud-mouth yelled. Grunting, Sasuke looked at what Naruto was pointing at and his jaw dropped to the floor.

Normal POV

"Naruto, you are too loud. Get it? L-O-U-D," I spelled out for him.

"Sakura, y-you can h-heal?" I tried to not burst out laughing but… hell cares! I laughed!

"The-the gr-great T_Teme is haha stuttering?" I wonder why he actuallystuttered. Anywhy, the Sasuke Uchiha STUTTERED!

He glared at me. I glared at him. He started a glaring contest. 5 minute passed. I heard some snoring and guessed that it is Naruto. 10 more minutes passed. I swear lightning bolt passed between our eyes. 15 more minutes passed and he blinked.

"You blinked loser," he glared at me more, if it was possible of course.

"Fuck you," the teme said. I smirked.

"Never with you."

Suddenly curiosity glowed in his eyes and it became a little bit softer.

"You are happier than usual. I think it is pretty interesting. Tell me, how?"

Smirk turns to meh evil grin.

"We saw each other and I kissed him today," yes. I know I left some part untold but still I am telling him at least something.

His soft eyes turn to evil hating eyes.

"Yo teme, I ain't Ita-kun you know? Anyways leave. I have to heal someone you know?"

_XOXOXO_

The antidote was a little hard to create. But hey! I managed to make it! I gave it to Kakashi-sensei and waited for him to get conceous. And then I would be able to go to Konoha get the rank of a chunin and then be an Akatsuki member! CHA!

"Sakura," I heard a faint male I turned back I saw Kakasi-sensei.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei, you scared me. Sohen did you wake up?" try to act normal. Pull on a faccade of a naïve girl.

"Not so long ago. I did not know that you could make poisons. So how did the fight go?"

Phew. He-

"Stop playing dumb with me, Sakura Haruno. I've read everything about you and I haven't read anything about that chakra infused punch or that voodoo of yours. Who. Are. You?"

Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.

"Kakashi Hatake. Haven't you heard:" Don't butt in to my business?" if you try to do that, next time, there will be blood instead of this sweettalk. Now, hurry up and get better. Besides, what if I _can_ make deadly poisons? The important thing is that I can make the antidotes. Pshht. This team is full of people who just _love_ to but in to people's businesses."

_SLAM!_

Kakashi's POV

Wow. I did not know that she had a bad temperature. Or is it Sasuke?

"Kakashi-sensei, I think we have to talk," the last Uchiha said.

Pffft. Talk about speaking of the devil.

"About?"

"She told me that she met with him today. And… they ki-"

_BANG!_

"What was that?"

Now, I was alert. Now, I knew to never piss off Sakura Haruno.

Normal POV

What does he think he is? A detective? Sherlock Holmes? Yeah right. And plus that Uchiha thing. I swear if that white-haired perv wasn't there I would have ended his sorry life, and his brother wouldn't be able to save his sorry ass.

_BANG!_

Again I threw an explosive kunai. And again art was born.

"Sakura! Stop it!"

I promise if I hear his damn voice once again, I would kill him for sure!

"TEME! WHY YOU JUST FUCKING CAN'T SHUT YOU FUCKING MOUTH! I SWEAR IF I WILL HEAR OR SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU WON'T BE SEEING SUNRISE AGAIN!"

_BANG!_

"Onee-sama! It's-it's beautiful!" Inari yelled.

I smiled my warm smile. That kid always has the magic to make me happy and relaxed.

"Thanks Inari-kun."

"Sakura," the ero-sensei said.

"Well?" the last talk we had just crushed the little respect I had for hjim. I hate it when people are trying to tell me what to do.

"Who is that blond that you love?"

"None of your business. Inari-kun lets go. I'm going to make your favorite cheese cake today (I really do not know if Inari is a cheesecake lover but… that is my favorite. Hehe.).

"Hai, onee-sama."

_XOXOXO_

_With the boys…_

"She got very cold. She got too private… she is just like someone else," the only white-headed person said.

"But, Kakashi-sensei, love changes people," the blond protected her.

"She hates me now. But she loved me," the last remaining person said.

"But there is a saying! "From love to hate there is one step!"

Both boys glared at the blond…

_To be continued._

**A/N: I know it isn't long enough but my umm head is not producing more ideas… wait…downloading….downloading…..downloaded. I think I got more ideas. Peak_ CHUNIN EXAMS!**

**Pwease be weady and pwease review.**

**By the way guys, my own roommates kicked me out of my own room! I really feel like crying… ( **


	7. Chapter 7

Misukai

**A/N: so just like i promised here is the bonus chapter! And umm plz review dearies. now read, Enjoy and REVIEW!1**

I have no idea how the hell this had happened but… I have no other choice than saying it to you guys. Sasuke Uchiha asked me out.

After giving him my millionth dumbfounded look I asked,

"Can you repeat that?"

He gave me another sigh and looked at me as if I annoyed the heck out of him (which I actually did) he said for the thousandth of time,

"Sakura Haruno, will you, please, dump that blonde boyfriend of yours and date me instead?" and once again my chin was on the floor, I mean ground.

"!" I yelled. This can't be happening! "The world! It is coming to an end!"

"Look, Sakura I know that it is kind of weird," after seeing my expression he sighed and said "ok, maybe _really _weird and creepy for you, but will you please go on a date with me?" he said with pleading eyes that scared the fudge-muffin out of me. After five more minutes of pointless screaming at last I regained control of myself.

"Look teme, I never really liked you and I doubt that I will so I WOULD RATHER GO OUT WITH LEE INSTEAD OF YOU AND BESIDES I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND SO YOU FUCKING IDIOT CAN GO BACK TO YOUR LITTLE EMO CORNER AND YOU CAN GO AND SULK THERE! _**GOT IT?**_" the girl yelled.

_**Far away at the Hokage tower**_

"…GOT IT?" a certain white haired ero-sensei heard.

_Ah, _he thought,_ must be Sakura freaking out._

_**Where our heroine is**_

Suddenly a boy with a green jumpsuit came yelling

"WOULD YOU REALLY GO OUT WITH ME SAKURA-CHAN?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled. "FROM WHERE THE HELL DID YOU POP OUT? I WON'T GO OUT WITH ANYONE YOU FREAKS! AND AS I SAID ALL OF YOU GUYS GO TO YOUR LITTLE EMO CORNERS AND GO AND SULK THERE!" and with that I ran to the forest to have a little piece of peace.

Until…

"Ooh! Hey there Miss Perfect. I was wondering if I can write about you in my book so you would live forever. And also I was wondering if I can at least draw you in it so you would be forever young!" an ero-sannin told me. Before my jaw was on the ground for the millionth time a certain big-chested blond came running.

"Jiraya you pervert! I thought I told you if you will ask a teen to go to a hotel and do some hell knows what I would kick you to your grave that I dug up yesterday and I'll build a toilet on it!" then Tsunade looked at me and smiled sheepishly. "Excuse me for my former teammate's rudeness dear but-"

"OROCHIMARU? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled.

"JIRAYA AREN'T YOU A PERVERT? AND THEY SAY THAT _I_ AM THE PEDOPHILE! YOU WERE JUST ABOUT TO LEAD AN INNOSENT TEEN TO A HOTEL!"

_WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TODAY? FIRST SASUKE ASKED ME OUT THEN LEE POPPED OUT OF NOWHERE THEN JIRAYA PULLING THE SUGGESTIVE SCENE AFTERWARDS TSUNADE SHOWING UP AND BEATING HIM AND FINALLY, OROCHIMARU SAYING THAT THIS WHITEHEAD IS THE PEDOPHILE NOT HIM! CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?_

Luckily for me it didn't rain (phew, I had enough of cliché today). Instead Tsunade was acting all weird. Let me show you.

Pumping her fist in the air she yelled:

"Sakura Haruno! Will you be my apprentice so you can beat the hell out of this perverted man?"  
>Oooooooookay, how the hell does she know my name?<p>

_Who cares dumbass she just asked if you want to be her apprentice! And besides maybe she is just drunk. Now go and play your role honey, you'll get rewarded for it._

Maybe she is right.

Pumping my fist, too in the air I yelled:

"I accept your challenge, Lady-soon-to-be-Hokage!"

Okay, do you guys think that you can't imagine the picture? Then just picture Lee and Guy talking about youth and add some flames on the background. There you have it, now all you have to do is replace the whole Lee and Guy thingies and put Tsunade and Sakura there.

Done, good job guys.

"Now for me to go and find Naruto/Sasuke so I can have an apprentice, too," said Orochimaru and Jiraya in unison, following the slug sannin and her newly-found student's pose.

"SAKURA-CHAN YOU LOOK SO YOUTHFUL IN THAT POSE!"

**The end.**

_**Okkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. I hope this was funny… and random. Can't believe that I am totally single now… after 5 months of dating, I found out that he DOUBLE-DATES! That son of a *beep*, go to *beep*, can't *beep*! Umm sorry for the swearing it is just that I still have feelings for that teme. Ugh. So anyways guys please vote if Misukai should have a happy ending or a sad ending. And if Sakura should steal a kinjutsu or kill the Hokage.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Cherry**_

_**Nah, call me Egshi.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Egshi.**_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry I got this late to you guys but, my parents are against me and computer, so my BFF is writing this on Word for me. A BIG THANK YOU MAKI-CHAN! 3 Anyway, I'm so depressed here. Got a fight with my bf. Ugh! Can't believe what he said to me "Sorry, gotta go, left my phone at my home. See ya later." Ugh! Of course, I put a lil fight but he said:" Don't say that. I'll sent you some messages, love."

And with that the bastard _run away!_ That son of a … Anyways, this is just half of the chapter so umm… the chappie has from three to four parts. God my head is hurting like hell. And sorry again if I'm a bit cranky. The lil bastard spoiled my day _and_ I lost some things I brought from Singapore. WHAT A FUCKING GOOD DAY, EGSHI! * a vein on the forehead* SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP, HIDAN AND YOU'RE **NOT **HELPING ME, OVER HERE! PLUS IT'S FUCKING CHERRY! Ugh. By the way guys, I have this feeling that 3 or 4 persons read this fanfic. Cuz I only get it from them. If I won't get more reviews on this chapter… hell, I'll discontinue it. Sry R., narusaku4eva, JestieUchiha and SukitaKayoshi. But tnx for you guys help. I'll PM you every second chapter.

Ok, girls and boys, meh totally breaking up Dammit!

Love,

Cherry.

**Misukai**

Misukai "Ah!" I woke up with a scream. Wait, woke up? YES! That actually means that it all was just a dream! Thank God that Lee and Sasuke weren't asking me out! Though the dream itself was too random… "Yo! Sakura-chan! About time you wake up," said the always cheery and happy Naruto. "And a good morning to you, too," I said grumpily. The rest of the day was just as like the others. Naruto babbling about something that I really didn't give a shit about, Sasuke glaring, sometimes saying something and the most important thing is that KAKASHI WASN'T READING HIS ERO BOOK! Kakashi's POV.

I understand the fact that Sakura could give false information to the Hokage. But then, there is this question: Why? Plus she said that her life goal…

Flashback . . .

"And my life goal is … if you will ever find out about it, you will be…" an evil smirk came to her lips "dead"

End of Flashback…

At first I thought she was actually joking . But… I guess she was serious.

I looked at her form. So innocent, so loyal yet so harsh and cold. I wonder if she was like this form the start.

Time skip. (Normal POV)

It was already dark, so we decided o make camp. The boys looked tired, so I volunteered to be the night guard. By doing that I think I can think of the events that happened in my in life.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

I smiled in response and waived,

"G'night, Naruto-kun"

The other boys went to sleep without a single word. Teh. Jerks.

After finding a nice place to sit on, I let myself drift into my thoughts.

Just before a mouth of two, I was an ordinary girl who lived with her parent. And then, when I asked from God some adventure, this happened. Even though I have friends here, I miss my old friends. And yet , it's hard to survive in this world full of war. Though , this is what I've asked for. So no complaining. Besides, I'll soon become a chunin and live this place.

"Yo, Pinky," I heard a familiar voice. I wondered how he found me.

But when I looked at him, to greet him, I grinned.

" So, Dei-kun , I guess you are really strong since you were able to fit it in the Akatsuki, " Now it was his turn to give me that smug grin of his.

" You'll never stop surprising me, Sa-ku-ra-chan," I blushed 5 shades of red, making him chuckle.

" You're cute when you do that , un so anyways, where is your team?" Realization came to me, hard. What if Sasuke was listening to us! Worst, what if it was Kakasi-sensei?

" Their sleeping, but to make sure no one hears a single thing, let's go somewhere more private," a give him a reassuring smile and he agreed.

But unfortunately for me, Kakashi was already listening us.

Kakashi's POV.

I couldn't believe my ears! Sakura isn't attacking an Akatsuki member! What if she gets killed? Then again, why was she picked into my team? In the team that holds the Kyuubi, the last Uchiha and me? The copy-nin?

The Hokage must have had reasons for this. Plus she's a Haruno the clan that is filled with civilians. No one else. Yes, some are ninjas but the are very weak , barely chunins. But that girl… she's different. Maybe she isn't 100% Haruno…

Normal POV

" Ne, Sakura-chan, you said that art is a BANG for you. But how exactly do you create art? He asked awkwardly. I giggled.

" Well, I like to punch things by my chakra infused kicks and all, but I prefer the Kunais with the tags ," I thought for a moment and added," I mean, a black , sharp kunai , what can be more beautiful than that elegant thing exploding? Covering the world in craters and colors of red, orange and something black?"

I looked at him and saw that manie look in his eyes.

And I caught it.

"Geijutsu wa, " he started , " bakuhatsu da," I ended.

Deidara grinned and said.

"I'm so lucky to find a girl like you for me, Sakura-chan," and he _kissed me_!

The next day.

I kept having this feeling inside me that someone was getting suspicious of me-AKA heard Dei-kun's and my little conversation. Hmm. Seems like I have to find out then.

"Sakura," I heard my sensei's voice.

"Yeah?"

"How… how do you know about the Akatsuki?" Ha! Talk about specking of the devil. I grinned.

"Well, my friend's related to the elders and he heard etc. etc."

Oh, Kakashi, I thought, I told you to not butt into my business.

Time skip. At Konoha.

I saw the boys, without their sensei, with the sand siblings. I walked to them.

" Ah, I see you all have arrived. Pardon me for my teammates rudeness. They all are self-centered idiots,"

I bowed as I glared at them," Please Temari-chan, Kankurou-san and Gaara-san let me lead you all to the Hokage-sama," Gaara gave me a smug smirk as Kankurou said: "Well, she's much better than her teammates," but Temari being the mature one just qrinned and thanked me.

As we walked down by the road to the Hokage Tower.

Kankurou started a conversation with me.

" So babe, you , as I see are different than those teme's. And I was wondering how you get along with them."

" Oh,I think my fists take control on that, so how about askingthem?" I replied which mae him laugh.

"Nice one baby. So you participate in the exam? "

"Ah. Ofcource."

"So… You wanna, you-" he was cut by Gaara.

"What is your name, girl? " his voice was silky… I guess

"Sakura Haruno, Gaara-san"

"Please no need to be official. And my brother wish is to ask you out, "I giggled at the image. It's so kawaii. But then I'm asked out, though…

Flash back…

After the kiss…

They held each other sitting on a tree branch, watching the night sky. The blonde rubbing circle absentmindedly.

And he was the one to break the silence

"I heard you have a test soon. I'll be there for sure to cheer you," he griined, making the girl in his hands get tomato red.

"But why? Don't you have mission to complete?"

"Serew the missions, you're my girl now and no one else's" and with that he kissed her forehead

as a goodbye and left in the midnight sky

End of flashback ….

"I'm sorry ,Kankurou-san. But I already have a boyfriend.

I felt a little sorry for him. Though, I know I didn't feel anything else.

"So Sakura who is that lucky boy to date you? "the onlu blond asked.I could see Gaara's and Kankurous ears get perky as heat rushed over my face.

Oh man What am going to tell her? Of course, I just can't go and say: "Well his a member of Akatsuki, an organasation that will soon Kill Gaara and almost kill Kankurou. But .

I won't help him so II think he would die after all, "hell I would be caught and interrogated, killed immediately, So… an idea popped into my mind.

"Well, his an artist with blond hair. We consider art as fleeting, "Kankurou's jaw dropped Oops, forgot he's a puppetier, like Sasori-chan . Except Saso-chan is better at it.

"Art is so not fleeting!"he yelled, "What did make you think like that? Art is-" he was cut by me.

"Is eternal. But it will be boring that way. I like it when that little peace of metal turns everything to ashes, painting the world with extraordinary cdours and the sound of shattered glass with the smell of dust and fire tilling your nose. And soon, it will disappear into thin air, only for those who have seen it to remember," my voice, I guess was dreamy. Temari was looking at me appreciatively.

Temari's POV

" … only for those who have seen it to remember," her voice, her face, she herself was dreamy; I liked the fact that she fighted back with her own opinion. I liked the fact that she was fighting for her own I must say that she lead me out of the dark. I never understanded artand something about Kankurou's puppet seemed to bore me. Though, when I tell him that, my little brother always wins the reason is that I don't know much about art. And how while listening see her kind of little voice in the back of my experience it but it would be dangerous. I actually had to agree with it, I would not went to have cuts and burns on me .Unlike any medic can heal it. Only now did I see how Gaara was looking at Sakura. As if she was a peace of fresh meat and he was a hungry wolf .

"Well ,we are her ,Temari-san , Kankurou-san and Gaara uhh….Kun," with that she left and I immediately saw that naughty and evil smirk on Gaara's face .

"Well ,goodbye my cherry blossom . See you on the battle field," I swear that I sweet dropped.

Normal POV

After leading the Sand Siblings to the Hokage Tower , I went to make a not-so-heavy-but-effective-yet-not-deadly-poison for my dear sensei. It will be simple to make an antidote, since it isn't deadly. I mean, I still haven't sparred with him in my Akatsuki uniform.

As I went to my home I felt the teme's chakra. Umm … was that bastard following me? He better-

My train of thoughts were stopped when the Uchiha-duckheaded-ass pinned me into the nearest wall.

"Sakura," he whispered into my ear," I see you are less annoying my dear"

Ok, to tell the truth , I was hell of a annoyed/pissed/angry etc. etc. so, I simply kicked to his… uh.. you know that place, as he winced in pain.

' I think you won't be able to revive your clan, teme," I said and walked to my place, thinking about those pleasurable thoughts of poisoning a certain white-head…

To be continued…

(At least done heh(Maki ))


	9. Chapter 9

Misukai

Guess-whose POV

It is raining. It is my first month and yet, I miss that clear sky in Iwa and in Konoha… I miss _her_.

_Sakura,_ I thought.

I miss her very much.

_Only if I could see her…_

"See who?" a monotone voice asked. And I knew right away who it was: Sasori of the RedSand.

"Huh?" I asked, waking up from my daydream.

"You said: _'Only if I could see her_' so I asked: 'see who?'?" the redhead said a little annoyed.

"Oh."

I wondered if I could believe him. After all I _was _one of those who recruited them into this damn 'organization' thing, filled with psychos. But he was the only one except me who actually understood art and in this short period of time I began to trust this man. I began to see him as my friend. So why not tell him.

Sasori's POV

"Promise me, danna. Promise me that you won't tell a single soul," his voice was dead serious and the puppeteer began to wonder if it really was him and why he couldn't be more serious than being reckless and careless as he is.

_Maybe it's just not his age._

I nodded. He smiled and said,

"Well, Danna, her name is Sakura. She's my girlfriend and-"

"She's from Konoha?" I ended.

The young blond stand there, dumbfounded. After regaining his mind the kid started to speak.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

In response, I only smirked… it was written on his face.

Normal POV

Yes! At last I'm done making it! Now to give it to my Oh-so-loving-sensei. On my way to his home, I heard someone to call out my name.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, look who is my student?" a very, _very _hyper blond asked me. He was pointing his finger at Konohamaru.

"So?" I asked indifferently. To tell the truth I was awfully stressed out.

"You just made him a fool. That Sexy Jutsu might work on some people like Jiraya but still, what if your enemy is a woman? Naruto you have to get a stronger jutsu. How are you going to survive the Chuunin exams? And you should better start learning all of the tactics of a ninja. 'Cuz I heard the first exam will be in a written form," and with that I simply left to Kakashi's house.

_Ding Dong!_

The door opened to reveal my favorite victim.

"Ah, Sakura. What-"he was cut by me in fake tears.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm so sorry for my rudeness!" I bowed and held the poisoned cake. Actually the poison isn't hard enough to heal, just a bit tricky. It will give him some symptoms of the flu with the symptoms of a ninja in a coma.

"Please take this cake as a gift!"

He seemed to believe me, acting so guilty.

"Sure, Sakura-chan, but why on Earth are you standing there, come in, come in!" the white-haired man said happily. I was actually really happy that I took drama class back there.

"Hai," I muttered shyly and went in.

Hmmm. I can't say that his house is _really _good actually it is quite the opposite. The room is dimly lit and is sparsely decorated. It had a desk to write, a bed to sleep in and nothing more except, of course, the things in the kitchen.

"Sakura, I heard from the girls that you were once madly in love with Sasuke Uchiha. But seeing how you treat him now, I doubt that you even _have_ feelings for him," I could tell that he was thinking about asking me. Well, you made the wrong choice, sensei. And you _will_ get busted for it.

"Well," I acted as shy as I can. "He always said that I was a useless bitch and he said that I was weak so I thought: 'hey, why not show him what he is losing by calling me like that?' so… umm… you see, I umm… actually… do have… uh-"I was cut by my sensei which I was really glad for. No, don't get me wrong, I just _can't say that I actually __love__ that bastard!_

"Feelings for him," I nodded furiously and made him to never say a single word to a soul about this.

We chit chatted for about 5 more minutes and I went to my – Sakura's – house. I, to tell the truth really love the room that I live in and the living room. Mrs. Haruno is a really nice person. She is a redhead with green eyes. Haruno Shoujo always wears her hair in a low ponytail. Oh, and I must say that she is a villager just like her husband, Haruno Katsu. He died in an accident. As long as I heard the redhead said it was some burglar who killed him, but, hell, I don't know.

_XOXOXO_

Days flew by and at last the long-awaited date came… Kakashi was in the Hospital.

"Have you heard that the famous Copy-nin is in the hospital?"

"Yeah, and I heard that he is in a coma state!"

That was the latest juiciest gossips in Konoha, even though that today was the start of the Chuunin exams.

Me, Naruto and Sasuke-teme walked into the big building. I waved at Ino who smiled challengingly at me back. My eyes darted to the people who were in the room until… _trouble_.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" a person in green jumpsuit asked me. Told you it was trouble. I looked back, scared like Sasuke-teme was going to kiss me. I swear that I visibly shuddered.

When I looked at him, he said,

"I'm Rock Lee and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend!"

"Sorry, umm, Lee, but I already have a boyfriend," I told him as nicely as I could, but still who would be going on and laughing after getting rejected?

We got to the third floor when two self-centered idiots were blocking our ways to the room.

"You can't enter," one of them said. The boy had a bandage-thingy on his nose and spiky hair. I frowned and smirked at them.

"But why can't I enter the bathroom, especially the female one?"

Gaara's POV

"But why can't I enter the bathroom, especially the female one?"I knew that voice. I know that voice everywhere I go. It was my dear Sakura-san. Hmm, I wonder how on earth she knows that this is the wrong room.

"I guess that you guys actually can't count. The room where the exam starts is on the third floor while this is the second floor, and besides I _really _need to use the bathroom, kids," her expression was… I do not know, like she was laughing at them.

The boys looked at her dumbfounded and then one of them shot her a seductive smile. It made my blood boil, but then I saw that the pinkette was nowhere to be seen.

Normal POV

S

"…Begin!" he said and thus I gathered all of my chakra and…

_To be continued…_

**A/N: ok, I know that this is short but hey, in the chappie the Chuunin exam will **_**really **_**begin! Sorry guys for the long wait. I guess that my life is turning into a living hell. After breaking up with my boyfriend (I found out that he double-dates) I was kinda heartbroken but as anticollision advised I put on a brave face and every time I saw him, guess what, **_**I saw his pained expression**_**! Oh and I'm actually hitting on my new victim. I was kinda in a long relationship so I don't think that I will get used to this single-thingy. The things going in the house is just driving me crazy. You see I ain't a girl who loves routines but seems like God isn't on my side. I get out of my bed to my morning rituals and go to school, come back from the said heaven then to this living hell, try to eat something (key word: **_**try**_**) but mom gets angry (sry maa, but I don't have money, which you don't give me, so I can't afford to buy myself lunch, so after like I dunno mebe 6-7 hours of eating nothing can't I actually **_**eat**_** something?) then clean the house (all by myself thank you very much) **_**try **_**to do my homework (again key word: **_**try**_**. I, actually have 2 lil sisters. The oldest one is like 4 years old the next one is 1 year old. They actually don't give me my pen so I can't do my homework completely. I try to shut my door so they can't come in but mom gets angry) then again clean the house and go to sleep.**

**So here's my top goal in my life: never marry someone.**

**Love,**

**Egshi.**


	10. Chapter 10

Misukai

**A/N: okaaaaaaay, sorry guys for that, umm last note. You see I haven't figured out what Sakura could use. I actually only plan the plot and the other details are always **_**un**_**-planned. So anyways *dodges a fork from Hidan***

**Hey! Watch it!**

**Hidan: Or what?**

**Me: Or my readers will blow the shit out of you then I'll give you back to Pain-sama and Kakuzu. You know what they promised to do to you, and if you don't I have a friend to tell everything to you, ne Nomio-chan?**

**Hidan: Yeah right. The readers are fucking angry with you for putting this freaking story on Hiatus. **

**Me: For **_**your **_**information, I put some Deisaku here, so my dear readers won't kill me. (Right? Puppy eyes)**

**Hidan: Then the fucking Justin Bieber fan-girls?**

**Me: Do I have them but if I do, I'm truly sorry, for the little bash. (You must squint your eyes really hard)**

**Me: Well, enough rambling. Do your job.**

**Hidan: Cherryqueen567 doesn't own Naruto or their characters and please feel free to fucking read this crap and leave a fucking comment; flames are welcome but half heartedly. Feel free to also critic her fucking lame grammar.**

**Word count: 1949**

_Flashback or thoughts_

Action

**Author's Note**

_Flashback thinking_

Lyrics (please, I wrote them by hearing the song, so it might have some mistakes)

CHAPTER 10

Shit… I do not know the freaking answers.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

"Shit," I whispered.

Only then did I notice the little clay butterfly.

_Dei,_ I thought.

The wings became like a little book and I saw that there were words crafted on its paper-thin wings.

"Now," I acted as if I was talking to myself. "Question number 1…"

The boy beside me, Shikamaru I recognized, looked at me as if I was crazy, but after seeing the butterfly he gave me an appreciative smirk and did his own work.

Shikamaru's POV

Is that a clay butterfly? Now then isn't it interesting…

_Flashback_

_I was going to visit Asuma-sensei; he told me that he bought a new board game. Before I went into his house I heard him talking to another man._

"_...that girl just won't stop surprising me!" the mysterious man almost screamed._

"_Now, now Kakashi, you mean that Sakura is friends or maybe more than friends with an Akatsuki? That sounds as if you're telling me to read one of your perverted books!"_

_Shikamaru had to snicker at that, but thank god that he was a ninja so he didn't… but who the hell or rather what the hell is Akatsuki?_

"_Not just an Akatsuki, yeah it is a gang with many powerful nuke-nin but we are talking about Deidara and Sakura here," Kakashi was rambling like a woman who is getting ready for her marriage_

"_You mean the terrorist bomber kid?"_

_Did he just say a kid? __I thought._

_It didn't seem to make sense. How could a terrorist-_

_My thoughts were invaded when the adults started speaking again._

"_Yeah, Deidara from Iwa, age 14. I __**heard**__ them talking-"I stopped listening to the adults and went to the nearest book store._

_I need to search the bingo book._

_End of Flashback_

Now, everything fell into place. The clay butterfly, the fire in the pinkette's eyes… no, Sakura can't be a traitor! It so does _not _make sense!

As if on cue, the pinkette whispered,

"Thanks Deidara-kun," then somehow glanced at me and I knew that I was in trouble as soon as I saw that evil twinkle in her eyes.

Sakura's POV

Shit, I got freaking caught. Now, not only does Kakashi know about my relationship with Deidara, Shikamaru does, too. I hate cooking and yet, they make me bake that damn cake, but the cake can wait, after all we _do_ have the Forbidden Forest right?

_XOXOXO_

After making sure that Ino doesn't use her mind transferring jutsu, I was just hoping that Naruto and Sas-gay would make up through the second part of the exam.

"Now, the final 10th question. The ones who wish to ditch or simply leave the Exam, this is your chance."

Some of the Genin said sorry to their teammates and left with them. But then I see Naruto struggling with himself. Come on, Naruto, it is _just _Ibiki being Ibiki. You can go thr-

Before I could finish my thought Naruto's hand was up in the air and when he caught Konoha's best interrogator's attention simply yelled.

"BRING IT _ON_!"

My ears hurt really bad, but, hell, WE FREAKING _PASSED!_

Right now I was ready to jump five feet above the ground, but because I got better news! Guess what, Dei-kun sent me a message!

_Meet me after at your house_

_Your little bomber_

I got to see him!

"YEESSS!" I somehow yelled with _perfect _timing, by the way no sarcasm there. It seems that I yelled out _exactly_ when our dear Ibiki Morino explained why we graduated the exam. So basically, I got no "WTF/what the fuck?" looks. I got some strange faces for being so loud, though.

After exiting the building I was going to run to Sakura-san's house as fast as I can, only to be stopped by a teme.

"What do you need now?" I whispered with venom dripping from it.

"You cheated, right?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? SAKURA-CHAN CHEATED?" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, I did, now lemme _goooo_!" I was trying to run but Sas-gay was still holding me. Damn, fuck him.

Then a really nice song came into my mind while I started singing it.

"Look inside, 

Look inside your tiny mind and look a bit harder,

'Cuz you're so uninspired,

So sick I'm tired

I've oughta hate you get harder

So you say,

It's not a cay to be gay

Well, I think you're just evil

You're just some racist

Who can't talk my laces.

Your point of view is medieval.

Fuck you, fuck you very, very much

'Cuz we hate what you do

And we hate you whole crew 

So you please don't stay in touch.

Fuck you, fuck you very, very much

'Cuz your words don't translate-"

"Sakura, what kind of a song _is_ that?" Sas-gay asked.

"A song that totally describes you. Now, will you _please_ let me go so I can go to my date that is apparently waiting for me at my house?" it seems that I caught him off-guard, so I ran like hell.

Whose eyesight was not so good, would only see a blur of pink and red.

Sasuke's POV

"Huh?"

Where is she? Why is she so fast? What did she say?

"… _Now will you __please__ let me go so I can go to my date that is apparently waiting for me at my house?"_

Oh yeah!

"Naruto! Let's go Sakura's house to spy on her and on her so called date!" I yelled as I ran to the Haruno manor.

Naruto, who was still laughing, was right next to me on the roofs after 2 seconds.

"What is so funny?" I barked at him.

"Well, considering the fact that a girl, who was your fan-girl, suddenly sang a beautiful song that really _does_ describe you and sais 'fuck you' then actually it's nothing," he grinned.

_That, that pink-haired bitch, she said I'm gay._

"Oh, and she said you're gay, are you?" Naruto asked.

"WHAT? I'm not _gay_!" I yelled.

"Being in denial is-"

"SHUT UP!"

We reached her room's window as we shut up.

I saw a flash of black and red. Hmm, didn't Sakura say that he is a blond?

Then I understood that it was a cloak and indeed there was a blond. He had a high ponytail and a certain part of his hair was covering his face. He is tall; I'll give him that… wait, why can't I hear something?

"Sasuke! You hear something?" Naruto whisper-yelled.

In return I just shook my head, but when I looked back at the window I saw them kiss!

Normal POV

OMG! My first kiss!

I blushed bright red after the kiss. Thank God we didn't french.

Then suddenly out of nowhere Dei said,

"You know we're being watched, right?" he smirked. Shit, fan-girl moment.

"Yeah, that egotistical prick Sas-gay Uchiha" Deidara started laughing.

"What? I say that most of the time."

"Sas-gay! Hahaha! I _have_ – Hahaha – to use that towards Itachi, yeah!" he said between his laughs, but in the end recovered.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, this is my partner and my danna, Akasuna no Sasori," he said as a certain redhead came into view.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Sakura Haruno-"

"Deidara's girlfriend, I know. He told me already," he said in a monotone voice.

At that me and the blond blushed a little.

"But, I certainly can't believe that he wasn't lying about the pink hair. Also, he said that you are an artist. Please, be kind to tell me your point of view of true art," Gods, he was making me a bit nervous… like I'm talking to Itachi-san.

"Well, I and Deidara-kun consider art as fleeting," I answered earning an 'hmmm' from him.

Okay, enough of this!

Sasuke's POV

Who is that Gaara-like guy over there? Why is he wearing the same cloak as that _blond_? And _why on Earth _is Sakura coming this way?

"Uh oh," I mumbled as she opened her window.

"SAS-GAY! GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I CALL SOMEONE IN A GREEN JUMPSUIT SO HE CAN ANNOY THE FUCK OUT OF YOU!OH, A BETTER IDEA! I'LL KICK YOU IN THE BALLS SO HARD THAT YOU'LL START SINGING LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER!"

"Who is Justin Bieber?" everyone asked.

"A really not so nice singer who I really hate, now, he doesn't matter to you anyways. GET THE FUCK !" she shrieked.

Oops, I hope Itachi's ears are okay, don't want to kill a deaf person, now do we?

"Sakura-chan, calm down, yeah. Besides, Sasori-danna and I have a mission nearby, yeah. We'll try to come and help on your second exam okay?" what the hell is wrong with his speech?

"You have a funny accent," I absent-mindedly said.

_BOOM!_

I received immediately 2 blows, from Sakura and her boyfriend. But they didn't leave major damages, some bruises that's all.

A warning, I understood.

"It is _not _an accent, yeah. Just a habit," he sounded serious. "You really _are_ Itachi's otouto."

My ears picked up the word Itachi fast.

Suddenly I leapt up to interrogate him but he was gone. The bastard was standing next to my Sakura.

…

…

… _My_ Sakura?

I must be going crazy.

He gave her a quick peck and left.

"Goodbye, Sakura. It was nice to meet you," the redhead said. God he sounded like Itachi.

"Ja ne Sasori-san! It was nice to meet you, too. And please, _do_ watch for my little blond artist."

And then the remaining intruder left right when Sakura's mom entered the room.

"Sakura!" she looked at us. "Good, you guys are here, too. Kakashi or someone like that, you know your team head, got poisoned!"

"_What?"_ we screamed.

No, no, no, no, no, no, _no, no, no, _no, no, no! Kakashi-kun _can't_ die! How could my beloved Kakashi-kun die? I still haven't confessed to him yet.

Normal POV

MUAHAHAHAHA! That is what you get for butting into my business!

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked. Hey, it isn't so easy when someone is staring at you.

"You look rather… happy," he hesitated.

"So? Does it even _matter_ to you?" I got a questioning look from Haruno-san.

"As a teammate, yes-"

"As a person, no," I gave him a look that clearly said that the conversation was over.

"_Anyways,_ I think we should check him out. Ittekimasu!" I yelled out before jumping out from the window and started walking to the hospital.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled at me.

"What?"

"You're walking to the wrong way!"

Oops. I guess he is right; after all I haven't visited the Hospital, since I got here.

I laughed nervously and ran to him and quickly said a lame excuse that was even worse than Kakashi's.

"So, Sakura how did you exactly cheated on the exam?" Sas-gay asked. Well, I think I can tell him. He _does_ know about me and Dei, right?

"Dei-kun helped me," I answered simply.

"Ugh," I held out the butterfly and on its wings were crafted only one word.

"Dumbasses," Sas-gay and Naruto read aloud and then the creature flew high to the sky as I shot an explosive kunai with it and then…

_BANG_!

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked my teammates.

Naruto was just staring while Sas-gay was looking at me. A question in his gaze: "Who are you?"

I shrugged and told them that it would be better to go to the hospital.

…

…

…

In midway, I realized that my consciousness was slipping away from me. I became light headed. And then I heard a voice.

**Who are you?**

It said. Immediately I knew who it was.

It was the infamous Sakura Haruno.

**A/N: and our dear Sasuke-kun said that he isn't gay. MUAHAHAHHAHAHHA!*dodges a fork from another reader* Nomio-chan hold that bastard down!  
>Nomio-chan: I'm not your dog.<strong>

**Me: You little bitch.**

**Nomio-chan *rolls her eyes***

**Me: Anyways, guys, I introduce you all to Nomio-chan who is my BFF of course I have my Rima-chan as a BFF, too. She (Nomio-chan) has an account on . And I think I can give you all a hint, she is a NaruSaku fan ;) Anyways, Hidan is asleep so Nomio-chan gets the honor.**

**Nomio-chan: Cherryqueen567 will update soon, apparently she is a bit busy with Princess of Ice, Broken Wings, and a Harry Potter and Naruto 'crossover' all of those stories aren't published yet, and Princess of Ice never will be published as a fanfiction, because of the fact that it is a book. And please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Misukai

**Review replies**

**5511narusaku4eva: U LIL LAZY BIATCH! Gods I always wanted to say **

**Jestie Uchiha: thanks for reviewing and sticking around 'till now. I really appreciate your reviews.**

_**Important read! Chapter 12 or 13 might be the end!**_

Recap:

In midway, I realized that my consciousness was slipping away from me. I became light headed. And then I heard a voice.

**Who are you?**

It said. Immediately I knew who it was.

It was the infamous Sakura Haruno.

_I'm Mizuki._

**What are your intentions?**

_To show Uchiha Sasuke that you can live without him and to hook you up with Deidara._

**Who is he?**

_Your boyfriend, he is one of the soon-to-be top criminals in the whole five nation. And I just helped you to finish your Chuunin Exam._

**How do you know everything?**

_You see there is this world, where all of you are on TV and you guys are quiet popular, even though in the end you forget Sas-gay and go back to Naruto, well at least that is what I think, there are many other people who like it better when you are with different ones. I like DeiSaku – a.k.a. Deidara and Sakura. So, since I got the chance, I changed your life for the better._

**What do you mean for the better? I like my life as it is, and besides Sasuke-kun loves me.**

_Soon he'll leave, he'll become a nuke-nin and you'll be left alone for many days and even months. The first time you will see him after your training is after 3 years and he'll try to kill you._

"Sakura, do you have _any_ idea what I am talking about?" Sas-gay barked at me.

"Nope, now if it says something bad about me, then go and screw yourself if it _**is**_in fact serious then maybe I'll consider it."

"Hakujo-na (heartless) it says that he was poisoned with that liquid. The doctors said that it will be hard for them to heal them, even for the medic-nin so they are considering calling Tsunade-"

"I know who she is, and I can read, too. Anyways, he is in comma and we aren't like his family or something, I say, leave him," I said sharply and went back to Sakura-san's house.

Things are going just the way I planned.

**Who was he?**

_Your sensei, but he'll soon be your ex-sensei; we'll get you trained under the Godaime Hokage herself._

**But, the current Hokage isn't dead.**

_Oh, he'll be dead when our team will be fighting in the Akagahara __**(A/N: you know, was it that friggin Forbidden Forest or something?)**_

**Didn't you say that I was through the friggin Chuunin Exam?**

_Part one, yes, and the second and third are still waiting for us._

"Sakura?" the pinkette's mom called her daughter.

"Yes, okaa-san?"

"I was just wondering if you are okay. You never acted that way towards Sasuke. Didn't you… _**love**_ him?"

_Wow she caught me there. What am I supposed to say? _

**Just say that you saw it the other way around, and make up something!**

"Well, Okaa-san, I **did** love Sas**uke** but I guess it was only as a friend," woohoo! Go me! She believed it!

_**The next day, at the forbidden forest**_

Ugh, why can't this stupid Kabuto stay away from our team?

"Ne Sakura-chan, do you have any special powers?" he asks.

"Uh huh, kicking your ass," I answered him. Naruto and Sakura-san went laughing, while Sas-gay just looked at me strangely.

"Oh, of course I'd be in **love** to kill both of you, Sas-gay. But still, it would be so much better to see Orochimaru begging for mercy!" suddenly a lightning came out of nowhere and I started laughing manically.

By the mention of the pedophile, Kabuto was a bit of uneasy.

"Oh come on, Kabuto. I already have some people to kill, so let's have fun on the exam. I'll be looking forward to it," I said with a wink when a clay butterfly came flying towards my direction.

**Good luck, Cherry**

It said.

I and Sakura-san almost squealed aloud.

**Dei-kun is so cute!**

Yeah I know!

Finally after two days of convincing Sakura-san, she came into terms that Sas-gay really was – is – a jerk and Deidara-kun is much better.

"Okay, listen up, brats!" I heard a female voice yell. The infamous or famous, whatever, Anko Mirasashi was there, pointing at a random guy.

"I'm Anko Mirasashi, now…" I stopped listening because I already knew what to do and all. We went to the tent and got our scroll soon enough. It was a heaven scroll. Good, I hope that Shikamaru's is the earth scroll.

XOXOXO

Kabuto was still with us. Kami-sama that man was annoying!

"So, Sasuke-san, do you hate your brother?" he asked and I saw immediately how Sas-gay tensed a lot.

"Well," I butted in. "Of course he doesn't. I mean he still cares for him since Itachi-kun was the one to kill his whole clan in front of his otouto, when he was a child. Right, Sas-gay?" I asked a bitter-sweet smile on my face.

"Sakura-chan, why do you hate Sasuke-san so much?" Kabuto asked. I could see Naruto twitching for not seeing him at all.

"Well, considering the fact that he'll be leaving after he got the curse mark and, hmm, your failed attempt to kill him in the infirmary, I guess I love him! But Kabuto-**kun**, believe me, your little **Orochimaru** would be heavily injured, cuz I'll kick his ass! SHANNROOOO!" Kabuto looked at me strangely and then I said with a wicked smile.

"After all, you don't want for Sas-gay become Orochimaru's right hand, ne?"

XOXOXO

A kunai, aimed for my head, was flying towards me, until I caught it in its midway.

"Naruto, Sas-gay, go and handle Ino-pig with Choji! I have a friend to fight with," I smirked.

My teammates nodded while Kabuto was mumbling why the female one was ordering and not vice versa.

"Nice catch Sakura," the lazy genius said.

"I'll bring you down right here and make sure you won't go and tell people about my little relationship," I smirked.

When we both got into battle mode, I saw Kabuto smirking and sitting down to watch the show as well as some cries.

Oh, Kabuto, I won't use my real techniques on him. So why smirk?

I punched the ground with a chakra infused punch and saw surprise in Shikamaru's eyes. I caught him by surprise and attacked with three kunais followed by a rain of shuriken. Unfortunately, he had good reflexes. I pouted when he dodged the last shuriken and sat cross-legged.

"Are you just going to sit there and wait for me to attack?" the Nara-boy asked. In return I nodded and he raised an eyebrow. Soon enough, he used his shadow possession jutsu on me.

"No such luck," I smirked to him as I jumped on a tree branch. The jutsu got Kabuto instead, though.

"Sorry," Shikamaru muttered and released his special technique and took out a kunai.

"Shika-kun," I pouted. "I'm bored. Let's have a bit fun, ne?" I took out my own kunai. The look in his eyes made me swell with joy. I saw fear in his eyes.

I tried to stab him with my piece of metal as he counter-attacked. It went on and on, boring me to no ends, but then…

Some strange kind of trance-like state captured me.

Shikamaru's POV

Her eyes became dazed and dull, the orbs I knew so good changed into something I didn't know. Something I didn't know.

I growled. It annoyed me that I missed something out. It would make me weaponless against her.

Suddenly she lifted her hand and looked at me. Thousands of sakura petals came out from nowhere and attacked me. I guessed it was poisoned so I tried my best to dodge them all.

"Saigo (end)," what language was that?

The petals stopped attacking me and were formed into a sword.

Wind, the wind was blowing from the south now. It blew from the east a few moments ago though.

_**Shit**_, was all I thought before a hurricane came.

She pointed her sword to me as the wind crept closer and closer. I saw every second color in it. Pink, yellow, blue, red… but suddenly it stopped.

A girl with kimono-like clothing with a huge fan was controlling it, now. A boy with paint on his face and strange outfit with a puppet on his back was on her left. Another male ninja was on her right; he had strange clothing, too.

"What do you think you are doing!" the blonde asked.

In return the pinkette kept silent, she pointed her sword at me again and this time a huge wind blow came and I was swayed back to a tree.

"I said what are you doing!" the girl yelled.

"Why were you using the forbidden jutsu on him!" the foreigner asked in rage.

In return nothing was heard. Suddenly a growl escaped the redhead.

"You're annoying," he said, as he put his hands in a strange pose and sand covered the girl.

The mist that was forming in the girl's eye cleared and she yelled a big 'EHH?' after seeing the sand.

"IT'S GOING TO MAKE ME DURTY! GAARA, PUT ME DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" she knew him?

Said man's eyes widened when he saw that the girl he was going to kill was the Sakura herself.

"Sakura, you were using a forbidden jutsu on him!" the blonde yelled.

"I was? All I knew is that a genjutsu was placed on me!"

What the hell?

**A/N: HI!**

**So today was one of the best school-days! No homework and fewer classes! I really wanted to update this on Christmas… but I couldn't find my Wifi. Anyways… the trance-like condition on Mizuki was what happens when Inner Sakura takes control of the body. Yeah, I know… a bit complicated.**

**Now, if you don't want to hear me brag about my day, then please just review and anonymous reviews are welcome so JUST PUSH THE BUTTON!**

**For those who want to 'read' about my day… well it is like this**

**Yesterday, I found something really shocking about my father and told about it to my guy BFF. He in turn only made fun of me! THAT SON OF A BITCH! And Rima-chan is mean! Tell me is Boris from Heart no Kuni no Alice is better than Peter White from the same manga? Btw I don't own anything except Mizuki and the plot. A MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS!**


	12. Chapter 12

Misukai

Oh, shit. This is what was bugging me since the start of the Chuunin exams… it was time for me and Ino fight each other.

As I got to the "battle front" I found out that I was quite nervous. Back in the real world, I wasn't Ino's biggest fan. I kind of umm, ignored her. So her fighting style is a bit foreign to me. Let's hope she would only use Taijutsu on me.

"Fight," with the command, I threw a kunai at her, while she dodged it easily.

"Is that all you were training for?" she asked. Her voice filled with smugness.

"Nope," I smirked and came behind her. So I could knock her out.

But, as if sensing my attack, she quickly used the Substitution technique.

Not bad, Yamanaka.

Asuma's POV

Why from all of these people, they chose Sakura against Ino? If the rumors about her ability are true, the blonde wouldn't stand a chance against her former friend.

You could see that the pinkette was holding back. Maybe she would let her win.

Sakura was fast, I had to admit. She was very fast. Her moves were a bit strange. It seemed as if she was trying to knock Ino out, by getting behind her and all. But every time she got what she wanted, the girl stopped her hand in its midway. Suddenly something flashed. It seemed as if a flashy string was sent at Ino's leg.

"Got the little piggy," she smirked.

Shit! The strings were chakra strings!

A doll formed in her hand… already turning pale-pink.

"This is the newer form of my jutsu, Hidoku-Warui (unspeakable) jutsu. It will drain your chakra and has all of its previous functions. But to activate it fully I only must attach chakra strings to you. And now, I, so to say, will knock you out. Don't worry, you won't feel anything as I am already blocking your nervous system," her smirk grew more twisted.

Ino's expression, however, became tired and freaked out during her whole speech.

"I won't be cruel and give you some bruises that will most likely will leave a scar, so… nighty night," she chuckled as my student fell to the floor.

Normal POV (A.K.A. Mizuki's)

Hell yeah! I got to get to the third tour!

"The winner is Haruno Sakura," is it Genma? Meh, don't care. The 'unknown' jounin declared.

My plan is working really well. All that is left it is to see who will be my last victim. As it seems, I think I should be going to Saucegay's room at the hospital with Naruto, to be sure that Orochimaru's man-whore won't kill him and use his body for some kind of experiment. Maybe he'll turn him into a goose with Saucegay's head! Ooh, I got to tell that to Orochimaru one day.

As I came to where my team rested, more likely Naruto alone, I was cheered by the loud-mouthed blond member.

"Good job, Sakura-chan!" he congratulated me.

"Yo, Naruto, let's check if Saucegay is doing well and shove it in his face that I'll be a Chuunin soon!" I said with excitement. Naruto agreed immediately and was pumping his fists up in the air, yelling that he will beat the hell out of that, as gently as he put it, teme.

XOXOXO (time skip)

"Well, well, well. Told you, I was right about you trying to kill that gay ass. Though, I have nothing against it, I have to kill him someday. If possible on the third part of this very exam," I smirked.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. how on Earth did you know that I was going to kill your little boyfriend here?" he asked smugly.

"Tch, like he ever will be my boyfriend. The chances are one in a billion. Anyways, honey, ready yourself for a battle."

Fuck, I can't crush the whole friggin hospital and I can't use my explosions. That leaves only the dolls, but I'm a bit drenched out.

"Sakura-chan, I thought you hated that ba-" the blond looked around, catching me in a battle stance, while Kabuto still held out his knife towards the unconscious Uchiha.

"Grrrrrr, no one gets to kill the teme, except me!" he yelled. I swear, the whole hospital heard him!

That's it!

I went over to him and got a good grip on him.

"_Help! Help! Sasuke-kun is being attacked!" _I yelled into his ears, making sure it would bleed.

Realization hit him hard, and he tried to get free, but my grip only tightened.

A random jounin appeared right before Kabuto 'puff'-ed away.

"Damn," I whispered.

XOXOXO (back at the umm, strange place)

"So, Uzumaki Naruto is against Sabaku no Gaara; Nara Shikamaru against Sabaku no Temari; Hyuuga Neji against Sabaku no Kankuro and Uchiha Sasuke against Haruno Sakura," the 'random jounin' stated.

I guess fate loves me. Most of my goals are accomplished. Now, all I have to do is to burn Saucegay up until he becomes orange and umm, to escape Konoha and… enter Akatsuki.

Gosh, it is already 8 months since I was in Sakura-san's body. I wonder how my family is doing now. I wonder what happened to my body. For the first time, I wonder what happened to my little sisters. I wonder how my friends are doing. I wonder if Niji-chan and Okumuru-san got together. I guess, I kind of, wish to go back to the world I knew.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing up there? Come on, get down! We have ramen to eat!" Naruto yelled.

"I guess so," I said and walked along with Naruto.

It seemed as if the blonde was surprised that I haven't turned down the offer yet.

"You really are going?" he asked, eyes wide.

I gave him a confident smile and nodded. Today, I will not be Sakura-san, today, I will be Mizuki.

"So, do you love your boyfriend that much?"

I considered avoiding that question but that look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes just won't let me.

"Yes," was the quiet reply that came out from my parted lips.

I didn't answer it as Iroha Mizuki, nor did I answer it as Haruno Sakura. It was an automatic reply. Though, deep inside, I hoped that this would be the same thing that Sakura-san would answer – truthfully, that is – when asked.

_XOXOXO_

The fight. The fight between me and Saucegay has finally started. His hair became black and long, more like the duck he is.

"Let's make bet," he smirks.

"Sure, if I'll win, you will quack like a duck for a whole week," I return the gesture.

"And if I'll win, you'll tell me everything about yourself."

"Deal."

And thus, the fight began…

I tried to kick his left forearm, but he simply dodged it, and as I hit the ground instead, it cracked.

The Uchiha's look was surprised and shocked. I guess, he knew what would've happened if I have hit my aim. I tried to send him a punch in the gut, but he counter-attacked it. Aww, fuck! Damn this whole thing to hell!

Gathering a few kunais with explosive tags, I threw them behind the man. He simply looked at me as if I was an idiot, but, oh well. He is the idiot. Gathering regular kunais and shurikens, I threw them all at once at Saucegay. He tried to dodge, but some got into his shoulder blade. Making several clones, I cornered him to the back. Every second was precious to me. I couldn't simply waste them, so me and my clones started kicking and punching him in several places. And finally the time was here…

I left my clones and jumped as far as I could, and art was born. I heard several screams of shock and pain that was clearly from Saucegay.

And suddenly, I felt this heavy wave of the need to sleep and the next thing I knew, everything went black…

**A/N: hi guys! I'm back! I guessed that it would be better if I'd quit world, AFTER ending all of my stories. And yeah, I am aware that this chapter is rather short, but… I guess this is the last one. Of course, there will be an epilogue… a rather short one too. And guys, I really want to know who is still here with me on this story. On the last few chapters, I realized that R. L. Blackrose stopped reviewing and if you really are there, honey, please do let me know.**

**Love,**

**Egshi**

**P.S. happily, this story won't be a tragedy like the ones I write.**


	13. Chapter 13

Misukai

_Epilogue…_

I felt a nagging pain in my head. I tried to ignore it and just sleep, but… it just wouldn't go away. Groaning, I opened my eyes. This was… I guess a hospital room. To my left, I heard some gasps of shock. Turning my head, I saw my mother and the nurse…

… My mother?

Impossible! Just a few seconds (or minutes… or hours) ago, I collapsed on the Chuunin Exam!

"Mizuki! Mizuki! Are you alright?" my mother, Miyu, asked me.

"I, I guess so," I replied. "Can you give me a mirror?"

"Sure," the nurse gave me one and I looked at myself. I was pale, sickly pale. My hair was black, its usual color. It felt weird. Over the months, I've spent in Sakura's body; I became rather used to the pink hair and jade-green eyes. Bags were under my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked my mother.

"You were in a coma state for about a YEAR, dear! Do you feel yourself alright? Does it hurt to move? Do-"

"Mom, let's not play 20 questions (or was it 21?). I'm feeling perfectly fine, just a little tired."

_XOXOXO_

After a long torturous week, I was let out of the hospital and found out that Masashi Kishimoto is beginning a new manga, which is a side-story to Naruto. It is about the days I've spent in Sakura's body.

I feel sorry for Naruto. After my collapse, Deidara took Sakura's body and the pinkette started to train as an Akatsuki. The blond Konoha nin is, however, stuck in the said village with the goose, trying to bring Sakura back…

Oh and by the way, the manga's name is Misukai, I found out that it means 'angel' but I really have no idea why.

**A/N: ok, like I said, the epilogue is short. And I guess I won't be writing any sequels. It's hard work, considering that I am quitting. Ugh, it's such a shame.**

**Anyways, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT IS OVER! I am sad and relieved at the same time. Relieved, cz I won't torture myself with the evil plot bunnies that tries to make many, oh I mean many, plot twists. Sad, do I really need to say more? And I started this fic, when I first started a really happy relationship, but now… I guess all that is left is left are dusts. But… I hope I have a chance again. We already became friends. But some of my classmates think that I'm back with him, which I could only wish. Anyways… GUDBYE! (: ):**

**Love you all forever,**

**Cherry**


End file.
